worlds_apartfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LunaSapphireCosmos/Planet Personality Match
This is a game I made up, called Planet Personality Match. There are no rules in this game at all. How it works is, for example, I say: Pluto: Unforgiving, maybe a little bit shy Mars: Hot-tempered, angry a lot Earth: Very serious and forceful So, if you're Neptune, you're mysterious, you're quiet and intelluctual. If you're Venus, you're seductive, yet deadly and very clever. And I will be putting the sun in there, even though it's a star. Sun: You're very fiery and full of determination. You shine bright like a star, casting a huge shadow over your friends. That can have both positive and negative effects. Mercury: You're very sneaky and quiet, almost like a thief. You're great at multitasking and love to travel and see new things. Venus: You're beautiful and seductive, yet deadly and clever. You know what you want and you always get it, and nothing will stand in your way. Earth: You're very serious and forceful, pushing yourself to be the best you can be and once you reach that, even better. But don't push yourself too much-just remember to relax once in a while. Mars: You're angry a lot, and you have huge temper tantrums. You often drive away potential friends because of your constant attitude. Remember to take life as it comes as a joke, and don't get overly upset about it. Jupiter: You always feel special. You walk the halls like a brilliant star, and everyone adores you. You live the good life, and ignore the misfortunes of others around you. But don't be all that selfish, try helping someone else out for once and you'll be surprised how good you feel after. Saturn: You're just as special as Jupiter, yet you always feel unwanted and hated. And you don't know why, so that can lead to dark, suicidal thoughts and feelings of intense hate and frustration. But try talking to someone instead of walking away, and they might become your BFF. You just never know. Uranus: You often come off as strange to other people, and they will leave you alone because of that. But that doesn't mean you have to change who you truly are just to be liked by someone. Get out there and speak up for yourself. Tell them who you are, what you like to do, what you want to do, and they will listen. Neptune: You're very mysterious and quiet, and you're very smart. You know you're headed for great destinations, but everyone seems to treat you like a fool, and like Saturn, you don't know why. This can lead to intense frustrated feelings and isolation. But don't do that. Ask people why they treat you like a fool, and maybe you will get some answers. Pluto: You're completely unforgiving, and a little bit shy. You turn away from offers to hang out and you live by yourself. But years of living alone can lead to insanity and paranoia, and by then it will have been too late to make some new friends and socialize. So how did you like it? Yes? No? Did it describe some of you? I hope so :) Category:Blog posts